Running from Relena
by Twilight Star
Summary: Just look at the title ^_^ This is only the first part and it gets better. Please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Gundam Wing and every other anime in existence, except Pokémon. MUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Authors Notes**:Yeah, I'm back and with a new ficcy! *people reading this scream and run for their lives* Hey! It isn't that bad! Wait, yes it is… Anywayyy, I was going to put the second part of "Wufei's visit to the psychiatrist" but I found one day when I was looking for some GW fanfics a WHOLE SERIES based on this idea and it was way better than anything I had written so I'm not putting it up. Maybe later if I feel like it. Ok, that's enough rambling for one day. On with the fic! And please REVIEW!!! They make me happy! ~_~

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

Running from Relena

Heero was bored. There hadn't been any missions for weeks and with all the money Quatre has, who needs to work? He walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch, took the remote control and started flipping through channels. He didn't even notice Trowa sitting beside him, staring blankly at the wall. He pressed the buttons angrily, looking for something interesting to watch. 

"…Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!.." 

CLICK!

"…cleans any stain in minutes…"

CLICK!

"…IIII want iiit thaaaat wayyyy…" "Eeesh…"

CLICK!

"…I did **not** have sexual relations with that woman…"

CLICK!

The gundam pilot growled in annoyance. He pulled out his gun from Spandex Space and shot the TV into a million pieces just as Duo came in. The Shinigami pilot screamed in horror when he saw what remained of his precious terebi.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Heero, what have you done? Now how am I going to watch Sailor Moon?" he sobbed loudly. Wufei walked by, looking at Duo as if he were a dead skunk rotting on the edge of a highway. He smirked.

"Weakling…" 

Duo shot an angry look at Wufei, who ignored him. Then he turned to Heero, looking at him like he was about to strangle him with his braid, but then started smiling the scary Zero-y smile. He exited the living room and went to his bedroom. Heero only stared as he walked away with a confused look on his face. 'What's that baka doing now?'

Trowa finally snapped back into reality and stared at the remains of the TV, 

completely oblivious to the whole thing.

"Hey, what happened to the TV?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This will show Heero. I'll show him not mess with the great Shinigami!!!" he said as he started dialing. He waited a few seconds for an answer, chuckling evily. Then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Relena?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Its Heero."

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muahahahaha!!! Looks like Duo has got something *evil* planned for Hee-chan (as if you couldn't tell from the title already). I'll get the second part as soon as I can but in the meantime, REVIEW!!!^_^


	2. Running from Relena part 2

Disclaimer: Yes I own Gundam Wing. Now kneel down before me!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!

Authors Notes: Hey, minna! After much procrastinating, I finally finished the second part! And it's the last time I write a fic with more than two parts! I'm way too lazy to ever finish them fast, unless its a really good idea. Well, time for the warnings: Some characters are OCC, a few weird parts but nothing THAT weird. Maybe I'm losing it……

*Chibi Wufei runs by chasing Chibi Duo with a katana*

Um…. I guess not.

*Chibi Heero comes out*

C. Heero: I demand this fic to be deleted, burned and blown to bits.

Sorry, Hee-chan but everyone deserves to read what happens to you in this fic.

C. Heero: Omae o korosu.

I don't think that even you believe that anymore. 

C. Heero: *sighs* I know. 

*comforts Hee-koi* Aw, don't worry. You can kill Relena if you want to. *snaps fingers and Chibi Relena appears*

C. Heero: Yay!! *whips out gund and chases Relena*

Aw, kawaii! Now on with the fic and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

## Running from Relena part 2

Heero sat in the couch, eyes glued to the new TV screen he(well, Quatre) had just bought, playing Tekken Tag Tournament on his brand new Playstation 2 ®. Trowa sat beside him, reading a book and Quatre sitting in the table behind the couch with Wufei playing chess. Well, TRYING.

"Kisama! You're cheating, Winner!!!"

Quatre put his innocent face on. "No, I didn't."

"Grrr…. Yes you did! Ok, we play one more time and this time I shall have victory!"

"Yoroshii, Wufei." 'Yeah, right.'

This went on for about five minutes until IT happened. The sky turned dark, lighting began to crash and cheesy love music began to play. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa looked around in fear as the wind began to blow furiously around the room. They dove under the table and cowered there in fear. Unfortunately for Heero(but fortunate for us :P), he didn't notice it. And then the most horrible, blood curdling, stomach turning sound in the world (I'm making too big a deal out of this) was heard………

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Heero dropped the controller and slowly turned around, a pale look on his face. "Eeep."

Then IT entered through the door prancing around. "Oh, Heero! I always knew you loved me!" Relena cried happily as he dove at Heero and glomped him. The other pilots came out from their hiding place. Wufei smirked as he looked at Heero, who was now turning blue from all the glomping. 

"Can't….breathe……need…….help….."

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!" Wufei was now rolling around the floor, laughing his head of. "The Perfect Soldier? Needs help? Ahahahahaha!! What a comedian!!!!"

Heero shot a patented Heero Yuy Death Glare ® at Wufei but it only made him laugh harder.He was going to kill him but he would have to do it later. He had another problem he had to take care of first and this one was slowly squeezing the life out of him. He looked at Quatre pleadingly.

Quatre nodded. "Miss Relena, I made some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure!" Relena let got of Heero, dropped his limp body on the floor and started prancing to the kitchen. Heero took this chance and raced madly put the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo watched everything from the top of the stairs. "He's going down to the hangar. Great! What till he sees Wing Zero's new look" he laughed to himself as he stealthily went down and crossed the room without anyone noticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero stopped at the door panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked behind him and saw IT coming after him again, with the gundam pilots running behind IT.

"HEEEEROOO!!!!!"  
  


"Gomen nasai, Heero! I did the best I could! Don't kill me!!!" 

"Hahahaahaha!!!! Running from an onna! Yuy, you weakling!!!"

"….. ………. ……….."

"Shut up, Barton."

The Wing Zero Custom pilot growled in annoyance and raced into the hangar, only to stop in shock. Everyone else came in and stopped behind Heero, also in shock. Well, not really. Wufei was laughing his head of again, Quatre was now seeking professional help via his cell phone and Trowa just kind of stood there staring. 

Relena blinked. "Oooh, pretty!!! Heero you shouldn't have!!" she cried as she glomped him again. Heero twitched as he saw what was done to his precious fighting machine. The wings were painted bright pink, hearts, flowers and Teletubbies (*shudders*) were painted all around the Gundam and a HUGE digitally made picture of Heero and Relena kissing (*gag gag gag*) was slapped in the front.

Heero inhaled deeply and…. "DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMMMMMAAADE O KOROSUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

'Hahaha! This is too great! I should do this every day!' he thought as he watched the whole thing from inside Deathscythe Hell which was conveniently hid in some remote forest.

"Hahahaha! I have to get the camera! This is priceless!!" and Wufei went right to it.

Heero turned red with rage(and embarrassment), un-glomped himself from Relena(who didn't notice. Ditz) and raced to his Gundam. He turned it on, typed in the password: ZERO and the system engulfed him. He began tracking Duo's gundam and when he found it, he smirked evily and was off. As soon as he left, Wufei came running in, camera in hand. 

"Ok, I'm here! No one mov- Aw, he left already!! Damn it!!"

Relena finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Hee-chan's gone? Nooo!!! I wont allow it!" she said as she whipped out her cell phone and hit speed dial. Noin answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Noin, its Relena. Bring the Taurus."

"Hai!"

"Oh and Noin? Call Milliardo. I have a job for him too."

~~~~~~~~~~

Wing Zero Custom flew through the air at maximum speed, the pilot laughing maniacally. "Duo no baka!!! I knew that moron wouldn't remember to block his gundam from my tracking device!!" The cockpit beeped a few times and our insanely sexy pilot smirked.

"Target located."

~~~~~~~~~~

Duo kept laughing to himself at what a good job he had done when the radar showed the new version of Wing Zero Custom headed straight at him, beam cannon already positioned.

"Shit!! I knew I forgot something!!!" he screamed as he took the controls and tried to flee the area as fast as he could. Unfortunately (I've said this word too many times) it was too late.

"Omae o korosu!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh? I'm still alive?" Duo asked himself as he looked around. His gundam wasn't even scratched. He just stood there confused when he Quatre appeared into the screen.

"Duo? Duo, are you ok?"

"Yeah….. I don't get it. Where did Heero go?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh……." Heero groaned as he woke up, holding his head in pain. He opened his eyes and………… 

….. he was dressed in a tuxedo, with IT standing by his side in a wedding gown!!!!!

"Oh, Hee-chan! Isnt this wonderful? In five seconds I'll be Mrs. Heero Yuy!!!"

The priest(who was Zechs) closed the bible. "And now, by the power invested in me by White Fang, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" he said pointing the gun at Heero "…NOW."

"Kiss me, Hee-koi!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he woke up, jumping from the bed. He breathed heavily, sweating heavily. "A dream…….." he quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, splashing water in his face. He looked in the mirror and relaxed. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. It was all a dream."

He walked out of the bathroom and looked inside again. 'That's strange. Since when is my bathroom pink?' he thought but immediately shrugged it off. 'It must have been Quatre.' He got into his bed and sighed again.

"……just a dream…" he rolled to his side when he felt a lump in his bed. He took the covers and pulled them up and saw……. IT. She opened her eyes and looked at the gundam pilot lovingly.

"Ohayou Hee-koi. I how you slept well. Remember you have to take the kids to Disneyland today." At that same time two bouncing chibi versions of Heero and Relena came bouncing into the room.

"Otousan!!!! Time for Disneyland!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

# The end


End file.
